Happiness
by 206
Summary: Tag to The Witch in the Wardrobe. Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a tag to the Witch in the Wardrobe. Loved what happened between Angela and Hodgins and the ending with BB. It turned out a little more angsty then I originally intended. Hope you enjoy, please review. **

Happiness:

Love, laughter, friendship, purpose and a dance

They danced together on stage, singing along to Hot Blooded, same as they had danced in her apartment years earlier. They had danced at her high school reunion, they had pulled each other close. They had danced on Washington State after finding human remains in a bear. He had held her close then too.

He had a purpose, to fix his cosmic balance sheet. To protect his country, his friends, his Bones, his son. Her purpose was always to identify human remains; it's why she became a forensic anthropologist. He gave her another purpose, to help him catch murders.

They had started off flirting on that first case six years ago, a steamy kiss almost leading to something more but it didn't happen. They didn't talk for a year, and then a case that needed her expertise came up. They made a partnership, which slowly grew into a strong friendship. He was her best friend, she was his best friend.

She doesn't get all of his jokes, but he does make her laugh. More than she used to laugh. And she is becoming quite amusing and making him laugh too.

She didn't believe that love existed outside of chemicals in the brain when they first became partners. Over the years of their partnership and friendship she has had to re-evaluate her stance on the subject. Love is not logical, it is anything but. And he showed her, helped her believe that maybe love comes first and creates the chemical reactions.

Love, laughter, friendship and a dance are what he uses to define happiness. What he uses to define the happiness that he wants her to have.

She has had dances with him. He has given her a purpose. They had forged a strong friendship and make each other laugh. She knows that he loves her and that she loves him.

She has all the things that he listed, she does have happiness.

But she knows that he does not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading!! This one is from Booth's pov. Again it came out more angsty than I originally intended but did you see the look on his face when he told her he wanted happiness for her? Hope you enjoy.**

He had all the elements of happiness:

Love, laughter, friendship, purpose and a dance

He had shared dances with her, evoking her playful side and making "Hot Blooded" their song. He had felt extraordinarily jealous in Washington when she was dancing with those other men. She would blame his Alpha Male tendencies but he had to show them that she was his so he held her close. He held her close at her high school reunion; it was both perfect and painful.

He had a purpose, to fix his cosmic balance sheet. It's to protect his country, his friends, his Bones, his son. What she doesn't realize, or maybe doesn't want to realize is that his purpose now is firstly to protect her and Parker and secondly to catch criminals.

After his father left and he started high school he became very popular. He had lots of friends and girlfriends. Then he joined the army and he realized what real friendship was. He may still act like that popular high schooler sometimes but he has few friends that he knows he can count on. She is one of them. He had convinced her to forge a partnership and he worked hard to keep their friendship strong. She was his best friend, he was her best friend.

She doesn't get all of his jokes but he does make her laugh. She tries hard because she knows it means something (even if she doesn't understand what) and makes him laugh too.

He has always believed in love. In a love that is transcendent and eternal. He has always believed in love at first sight and that black magic capturing you in its spell. That's what happened the first time he saw her. He knew right then. But he had to convince her that love wasn't just chemicals; she finally believes that love comes before chemicals.

Love, laughter, friendship and a dance are what he uses to define happiness. What he uses to define the happiness that he wants her to have. He can see her brain working and knows that she thinks she has happiness.

He has all the elements of happiness, love, laughter, friendship and multiple dances. What she doesn't understand is that it is not the individual elements that make up happiness. There has to be something that holds them together. Without her he wouldn't have all the elements; she is the glue to his happiness.

She just doesn't see it that way.


End file.
